The Old Religion
"The Old Religion is the magic of the Earth itself. It is the essence which binds all things together. It will last long beyond the time of men." The Old Religion describes the customs and way of life belonging to the magic users of the ancient lands. It is no longer used or worshiped today (with the exception of Torani Storm), and has now become something of a myth, with sceptics questioning its very existence in the first place. However, back in the medieval period in particular, the Old Religion was worshiped vehemently. It was based on the philosophy of a sacred balance between all people, creatures, and elements of the universe which must be eternally preserved. At the heart of the religion is the balance between life and death itself. It was lead by the High Priestesses, who were among the most talented and dedicated practitioners of magic. Of great significance to the Old Religion is the Isle of the Blessed, a place at which numerous feats of magic occurred. The Triple Goddess There are no real 'Goddesses' that are worshiped by followers of the Old Religion. Instead they follow symbols instead. Many people believe that the Triple Goddess is made up of three women (hence the name), when in fact the 'Triple Goddess' is infact made up of "The Maiden Huntress", "The Mother Goddess" and "The Death Crone", each of which symbolises both a separate stage in the female life cycle and a phase of the moon. The Maiden Huntress symbolises the birth of a woman, leading into her adult life. It also symbolises the waxing moon, and the realm of Earth. The Mother Goddess symbolises the adult life of a woman, leading into her matronly stage of later life. It also symbolises the full moon, and the realm of Heaven. The Death Crone symbolises the last stage in the life of a woman, leading to death. It also symbolises the waning moon, and also the realm of the Underworld. So when someone says they worship the Old Religion and the Triple Goddess, they are not worshiping three women at all, but rather the cycle of life, as well as the Earth, the Heavens and the Underworld. Followers of the Old Religion 'High Priestesses' The High Priestesses of the Triple Goddess were one of the most important figures of the Old Religion. They were made up of a group of nine sorceresses who held control over the other wielders of magic, and were worshipped by them. The High Priestesses were extremely powerful magical beings: Morgana Pendragon (step mother to Torani Storm, the last surviving High Priestess) once declared that, as High Priestess, she had the power of the heavens in her hands. They were also the main servants of the Triple Goddess and were a group of skilful and powerful sorceresses, mistresses of magic and spells and literally held the power over life and death. They lived on the Isle of the Blessed, where they guarded the Cup of Life (at least, they once did. Torani Storm, being the last surviving High Priestess, has since dropped this tradition). They were served by the Blood Guard and in turn they guarded the Rowan Staff, a powerful magical instrument carved from the Rowan Tree that grows at the very heart of the Isle of the Blessed. The Rowan Tree was very important to them and is the symbol of their Blood Guard protectors. 'The Bendrui' The Bendrui was an order of priestesses, who followed and served the High Priestesses. During the height of the Old Religion, girls would be chosen at birth for the priesthood. They'd be taken away from their families and brought up as initiates in the Old Religion. However, although many tried for the position of becoming a High Priestess, few succeeded, as ordinary gifts were not enough: only those possessed of exceptional magical power could ever hope to be one of the Nine. 'The Blood Guard' The Blood Guard is an order of warrior sworn to protect the High Priestesses of the with Old Religion their lives. The Blood Guard's symbol is the Rowan Tree that grows at the very heart of the Isle of the Blessed - the sacred Island of the Old Religion. Only the Blood Guards, being the most loyal servants of the High Priestesses, have had the privilege of ever setting eyes on the Rowan Staff, carved from the Rowan Tree. Not even the Bendrui can claim this honour. 'Druids' The Druids are a group of magical people who live throughout the world, in seemingly small settlements. They worship nature and practice magic for good means, and are generally a peaceful race who only imply the use of violent magic to deter strangers or those who would wish them harm from entering their land. However, this 'violent' magic would never kill, wound or maim another - confirming their status as a peaceful race of people. They practice magic in its purest form or the lighter side of magic and while they acknowledge that magic can be bad, they believe it can be used for great good as well and strive to use it for such. Druids are known to seek out those who have a natural ability or talent for magic to take as apprentices.